descent2efandomcom-20200213-history
The Trollfens
The vicious Bol’Goreth rampages through the wildlands at the edge of the Valdari Marsh, and those left in his wake babble terrifying tales of destruction. However, dark rumors hint at something more sinister behind the simple-minded brutality: something horrific that threatens to spill out across the realm. Over a small hill and across a stone bridge, you grow alarmed as you behold not a bustling backwater village but wreckage and devastation. Slain villagers lie scattered about the ruins of the settlement, and many of the structures are flattened or torn apart. Through the pouring rain, you see dark shapes moving about the village remains, and though it’s difficult to make out fine details, you very much doubt them to be survivors. Trolls are not typically known for their fondness of water, so what brings the dim-witted brute Bol’Goreth out of mountain and cave dwellings into the endless damp of a swamp is an important question. Bol’Goreth himself holds no infamy in regards to deeds done, farmhouses flattened, livestock devoured, or anything the like. He displays nothing outside of normal troll behavior, save perhaps being a bit more brutish and a bit less intelligent, if such a thing is possible. Why Bol’Goreth has come to the marsh and what purpose is served in his dealings with the locals is unknown. Could his scheming be the first signs of intelligence in the dull creature, or is he a servant of some other, much more clever foe? The Trollfens is the third expansion to the Second Edition of Descent: Journeys in the Dark. It was first announced on 7. June 2013https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2013/6/7/the-trollfens, and released on 11. October 2013https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2013/10/11/enter-the-swamp. Component List This game includes the following: *Rulebook/Quest Guide *2 Hero Figures, consisting of: :*Augur Grisom - Healer :*Roganna the Shade - Scout *7 Monster Figures, consisting of: :*4 Harpies; 3 tan and 1 red :*3 Plague Worms; 2 tan and 1 red *1 Custom Six-sided Green Power Die *2 Hero Sheets *43 Small Cards, consisting of: :*22 Class Cards :*8 Act I Shop Item Cards :*5 Act II Shop Item Cards :*4 Condition Cards :*1 Search Card :*3 Relic Cards *33 Bridge-sized Cards, consisting of: :*10 Overlord Cards :*4 Monster Cards :*2 Lieutenant Cards :*3 Travel Event Cards :*6 Secret Room Cards :*6 Rumor Cards :*2 Advanced Quest Cards *48 Tokens, consisting of: *9 Map Tiles :*1 Secret Room Tile :*1 Lieutenant Token :*1 Insight Token :*6 Trap Tokens :*1 Secret Room Entrance Token :*16 Infection Tokens :*5 Condition Tokens :*8 Challenge Tokens Classes *Stalker (Scout) *Prophet (Healer) Condition The new condition added in this expansion is Weakened. Items Act_I_Item_-_Belt_of_Alchemy.png Act_I_Item_-_Belt_of_Waterwalking.png Act_I_Item_-_Deflecting_Shield.png Act_I_Item_-_Dire_Flail.png Act_I_Item_-_Guardian_Axe.png Act_I_Item_-_Lifedrain_Scepter.png Act_I_Item_-_Mapstone.png Act_I_Item_-_Trident.png *Act I Items **Belt of Alchemy **Belt of Waterwalking **Deflecting Shield **Dire Flail **Guardian Axe **Lifedrain Scepter **Mapstone **Trident Act_II_Item_-_Belt_of_Strength.png Act_II_Item_-_Blasting_Rune.png Act_II_Item_-_Boomerang.png Act_II_Item_-_Glaive.png Act_II_Item_-_Stone_Armor.png *Act II Items **Belt of Strength **Blasting Rune **Boomerang **Glaive **Stone Armor Hero_Relic_-_Immunity_Elixir.png Hero_Relic_-_Mending_Talisman.png Hero_Relic_-_Workman's_Ring.png Overlord_Relic_-_Curative_Vial.png Overlord_Relic_-_Omen_of_Blight.png Overlord_Relic_-_Taskmaster's_Ring.png *Relics **Immunity Elixir / Curative Vial **Mending Talisman / Omen of Blight **Workman's Ring / Taskmaster's Ring Set Icon All the cards and sheets found in this expansion are marked with The Trollfens expansion icon to distinguish these components from those found in the base game. External Links Category:The Trollfens Category:Expansions Category:Major Expansion